Disguise
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Songfic pertama Hana. Orihime menutupi masalah dirinya dengan menyamar. Ulquiorra berusaha mengetahui dan menelusuri penyamaran Orihime. Penyamaran apakah yang di maksud? happy reading minna  o


Oki doki Hana kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Menyempatkan diri Hana yang lagi menghadapi UTS ini untuk membuat fic oneshot. Ini adalah songfic pertama Hana. Hana harap kalian semua senang dengan fic yang Hana buat ini. Selamat membaca. n o n

**DISGUISE**

Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo. Tak ada yang lain selain dirinya.

Disguise song by Lene Marlin, ost Twins.

Rated T

Genre Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing Ulquihime.

Warning ceritanya Gaje, Ulquiorra OOC, alurnya ga jelas, aneh, abal, ga nyambung.

o

o

o

Happy reading minna…

o

o

o

**Ulquiorra POV'S**

Di dunia ini kita di ciptakan dengan memiliki tujuan masing-masing. Tak ada satupun manusia yang di ciptakan secara kebetulan, semuanya sudah di atur oleh Tuhan. Tuhan menciptakan manusia juga pasti memiliki harapan tersendiri bagi umat-Nya. Ia menginginkan manusia ciptaan-Nya dapat hidup bersama mengatur dan mengurus dunia yang telah Ia ciptakan sebelumnya.

Manusia memiliki sebuah hal yang unik, hal yang dapat membuat hidup lebih berwarna. Layaknya alur sebuah syair dan melodi yang mengalun indah mengiringi setiap langkah kehidupan. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat manusia merasakan hal-hal seperti senang, sedih, kecewa, marah, dan lain-lain. Berbagai hal itu tercampur menjadi satu seperti sebuah alunan simponi. Merasuk ke dalam sukma kalbu setiap orang dan dapat turut merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan.

Nama hal itu adalah perasaan. Semua manusia pasti memiliki yang namanya perasaan. Perasaan yang muncul dari hati nurani. Perasaan bisa di artikan sebagai sesuatu hal yang dapat membuat kita merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan. Perasaan juga dapat di artikan sebagai kita dapat merasakan beberapa emosi di dalam diri kita.

##########

**Have you ever felt some kind of emptiness side**

**You will never measure up, to those people you**

**Must be strong, can't show them that you're weak**

##########

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari segala sisi. Aku memperhatikanmu karena kau adalah orang yang menarik. Kau memilikki berbagai warna dalam dirimu. Berbeda denganku yang seakan segala sesuatunya gelap. Tidak dapat di terawang dan tidak dapat di telusuri. Seakan jurang yang sangat dalam yang tak dapat di temukan dasarnya. Kau sungguh gadis yang menarik, Orihime Inoue.

Selama ini aku selalu menganggap kau tak pernah memiliki masalah hidup. Buktinya saja kau selalu senang dan bahagia di kehidupan yang kau jalani saat ini. Kau seperti mentari yang tak pernah kehilangan sinarnya. Selalu menyejukkan hati semua orang dan memberikan mereka cahaya terindah yang kau miliki. Tapi apakah kamu pernah merasakan beberapa jenis kekosongan Orihime Inoue?

Tak butuh waktu lama aku telah menemukan jenis kekosongan yang kau miliki Orihime. Saat aku mendapatkan kau menangis di ruang kelas.

"Hiks…hiks… ayah, ibu, kak Sora. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tangismu yang lirih mengalun merdu di ruang kelas yang telah kosong. Mengalun seperti lagu yang sangat mengiris hati.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar tangisanmu. Aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kau merindukan keluargamu yang telah tiada. Yang telah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Seakan membawa dan menghisapmu ke dalam lautan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Tapi janganlah kamu terlarut dalam kesedihan. Itu tidak baik untuk jiwa dan pikiranmu. Dan aku harap kamu selalu kuat. Jangan tunjukkan kepada orang lain bahwa kamu lemah. Hal itu hanya merepotkan. Hal yang dapat membuat semua orang mengasihani kita.

##########

**Have you ever told someone something**

**That's far from the truth**

**Let them know that you're okay**

**Just to make stop**

**All the wondering, and questions they may have**

##########

Orihime, apakah kamu pernah mengatakan sesuatu kepada siapapun tentang hal yang jauh dari kenyataan yang kamu alami? Apakah kamu penah berbohong hanya untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang kosong agar orang lain tidak menghawatirkanmu dan mengasihanimu?

Aku yang penasaran pun memutuskan untuk mendekatimu. Memutuskan untuk mengetahui tentang dirimu lebih dalam lagi. Aku sangat penasaran dengan dirimu yang memiliki banyak perasaan. Berbeda denganku.

Saat ini saat kita tinggal berdua di dalam kelas. Aku memutuskan untuk mendatanggimu yang saat ini sedang memandang langit sore. Aku menanyakan tentang hal-hal yang selama ini membuat otakku di penuhi dengan dirimu. Aku pun menanyakan hal yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Tentang hal apakah kamu pernah berbohong hanya untuk menutupi perasaanmu kepada orang lain?

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal seperti ini Ulquiorra-kun?" tanyamu atas pertanyaanku. Kulihat kau saling menautkan alismu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sekedar penasaran dengan kehidupanmu yang menurutku menarik."

Aku pun menjawab dengan mantap tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan. Ya karena memang pada dasarnya aku penasaran.

"Hem ya aku hanya tak ingin orang lain menghawatirkanku. Walaupun mereka mengetahui kehidupanku yang suram. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu mencari perhatian dan menyerah dengan kehidupanku." balasmu dengan senyum bak malaikat. Seakan pelita yang menerangi hati dan pikiranku.

Ya aku sangat setuju dengan kata-katamu Orihime. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain menghawatirkan apalagi sampai mengasihani kita. Aku merasa orang yang lebih suka di kasihani adalah seorang yang lebih hina daripada seorang yang suka mencari perhatian kepada orang banyak dengan cara licik.

"Walaupun teman-teman selalu menanyakan keadaanku dan terkadang overprotective seperti Tatsuki-chan. Aku tetap menjawab baik-baik saja karena aku hanya ingin mereka berhenti menghawatirkanku. Aku ingin mereka tidak selalu menanyakan keadaanku."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Terima kasih Orihime kalau kamu mau memberitahu alasanmu." kataku dengan datar.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih Ulquiorra-kun. Karena berkatmu aku bisa mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahku."

Kamu pun kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah. Senyum yang seakan mengalahkan keindahan bunga. Senyum yang mengeluarkan aroma penghapus pilu. Hatiku serasa bergelora dan membara.

##########

**I'm okay, I really am now**

**Just needed sometime to figure things out**

**Not telling lies, I'll be honest with you**

**Still we don't know what's yet to come**

##########

Saat aku sedang berjalan mengitari pinggiran sungai di kota Karakura. Aku merasakan semilir angin sejuk. Angin yang membuatku merasa tenang. Angin seakan membawa seluruh masalah dan beban hidupku melayang dan mengambang di cakrawala luas.

Namun saat ini angin seakan membawa suara yang tak asing bagiku. Suara tangisan lirih yang menyayat hati. Membuat orang yang mendengar seakan ikut terbawa ke dalam kesedihannya.

Aku pun mencari asal suara itu. Saat aku berjalan mengitari pinggiran sungai, aku menemukan kau duduk terdiam sambil menekuk kedua lututmu. Aroma rambut senjamu yang harum menguar di terbangkan angin.

"Orihime kamu kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundakmu.

Aku dapat melihat wajahmu yang kusut dan seperti tak beraturan. Wajahmu yang seakan menjadi jalur transportasi air yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata iris abu-abumu.

"Ah U-ulquiorra-kun. A-aku baik-baik saja." katamu sambil menghapus air matamu yang tetap saja mengalir deras.

"Jangan bohong Orihime Inoue. Kamu tak bisa berbohong di depanku."

"Aku baik-baik saja Ulquiorra-kun. Aku menangis karena mataku tadi terkena debu. Itu saja kok." balasmu berusaha meyakinkanku. Tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Tidak mungkin kalau matamu hanya terkena debu sampai segitunya." kataku yang berusaha mendesaknya mengeluarkan alasan yang masuk akal.

**End Ulquiorra POV'S**

**Orihime POV'S**

Ulquiorra-kun memang tidak bisa di bohongi. Persis kata teman-teman yang lain. Entah terbuat dari apa otaknya sehingga dia bisa menebak dan menganalisis dengan cepatnya. Atau memang aku yang bodoh ya. Memberikan alasan yang tak berbobot.

Hah… aku bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra-kun seperti apa. Aku harus memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal agar Ulquiorra-kun tidak menghawatirkanku.

Aku melihat Ulquiorra-kun dengan setia menunggu jawabanku. Ulquiorra terkadang menatap langit. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja Ulquiorra-kun. Aku hanya teringat akan keluargaku. Tapi aku hanya sekedar kembali mengingat-ingat kenangan terdahuluku bersama keluargaku." kataku menjawab segala keraguan Ulquiora-kun.

Ulquiorra-kun nampak menimang-nimang jawabanku. Aku bisa melihat dia binggung dan bimbang. Tapi aku tetap terus menatapnya. Tak ada satupun rasa keraguan di kedua bola mataku.

"Baiklah aku terima alasanmu Orihime Inoue. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ragu." kata Ulquiorra-kun.

Maafkan aku Ulquiorra-kun. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu. Aku selalu berpegang pada prinsipku untuk tak membuat orang lain khawatir akan nasib dan apa yang sedang aku gumuli saat ini.

Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya bohong kok Ulquiorra-kun. Aku memang sempat memikirkan keluargaku. Memikirkan keluargaku yang telah meninggalkanku sendirian. Jadi tidak ada kebohongan kan?

Suatu saat jika waktunya tiba aku pasti akan menceritakan apa yang sedang aku gumuli saat ini. Jika Tuhan masih mengizinkan aku untuk tetap menghirup udara yang gratis ini. Aku akan jujur kepadamu. Karena aku dan kamu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan. Siapa tahu ada keajaiban yang akan terjadi. Siapa tahu apa yang didiagnosa oleh orang itu kepadaku tidaklah benar.

**End Orihime POV'S**

**Back To Ulquiorra POV'S**

##########

**Have you ever seen your face, in a mirror there's a smile**

**But Inside you're just a mess, you feel far from good**

**Need to hide**

'**cos they'd never understand**

##########

Pagi ini kamu seperti biasa selalu menyapa semua orang dengan senyummu. Senyum secerah matahari atau mungkin melebihi cerahnya matahari. Senyum bak mentari yang mampu menyejukkan hati setiap insan manusia. Membuat semua orang jatuh cinta dengan senyummu.

Tapi aku dapat menangkap di kedua sorot bola matamu ada rasa khawatir. Rasa kecewa dan juga rasa ingin menyerah. Entah apa yang kamu hadapi Orihime. Tapi aku yakin sepertinya hatimu sedang tidak baik.

Tapi sampai kapan kamu akan menutupi semuanya. Aku merasa prihatin atas dirimu. Sepertinya semua kekhawatiranmu mulai muncul. Dan aku menyimpulkan sepertinya kamu selalu mencoba untuk tegar. Namun semakin kamu berusaha untuk mengekang dan memborgol rasa khawatirmu, maka semakin kuat juga rasa khawatirmu muncul. Rasa khawatir yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan yang kau berikan untuknya.

Saat aku berjalan menuju depan gedung sekolah, aku kembali melihatmu menangis sendirian di depan gedung sekolah. Aku kembali mendengar tangisanmu. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Orihime?

"Orihime ada apa lagi denganmu. Kenapa kau menangis lagi?" kataku sambil membalikan badannya yang membelakangi badanku agar menghadap kepadaku.

"…A-aku baik-baik saja Ulquiorra-kun. Aku be…benar baik-baik saja," katamu yang sedikit terbata-bata dan terkesan cepat. Mungkin kau kaget.

"Kau selalu saja bilang baik-baik saja. Padahal kau tak baik-baik saja…" kataku sambil menghela napas "… jangan bilang lagi kalau kamu ingat akan kenanganmu dengan keluargamu." kataku.

"Tapi aku memang sedang mengingat keluargaku."

Hah lagi-lagi alasannya mengingat keluarganya. Aku sudah bosan mendengar hal itu. Kata-kata itu seakan sudah tidak kuat lagi menembus pikiranku. Pikiranku seakan sudah menghapus kalimat itu.

"Jangan membohongiku lagi Orihime Inoue. Aku sudah bosan mendengar alasanmu yang seperti itu." seruku dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf.

"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja Ulquiorra-kun." balasmu yang tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa Orihime kamu tidak mau menceritakan segala sesuatunya. Aku tahu kamu pasti tak mau menceritakan karena kamu tak mau membuatku khawatir. Tapi ketahuilah Orihime kelakuanmu yang seperti ini membuatku muak!"

Aku pun mengeluarkan segala pendapatku dengan membentaknya. Aku bisa melihat dirinya yang kaget. Badanya mulai bergetar hebat karena bentakanku.

"Apakah kamu pernah melihat wajahmu di cermin dan ada senyum manis yang kau buat dari bibirmu?"

"Padahal di dalam dirimu yang sebenarnya kamu berantakan. Tak beraturan. Kamu merasa dirimu baik. Padahal dirimu jauh dari kata baik."

Aku pun meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa sepatah katapun. Meninggalkannya yang masih terperangah. Saat aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang berlari cepat. Dan aku merasa ada yang menarik tangganku. Tidak mengizinkan aku untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini.

"Tunggu Ulquiorra-kun. Aku mohon dengar dulu alasanku."

Aku melihat dirimu yang menangis saat mengucapkan kata itu. Aku ingin sekali menghapus air matamu. Memelukmu dan menenanggkan hatimu. Menghapus segala dukamu. Namun saat ini aku tidak bisa. Aku pun diam tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Saat ini langit pun bergemuruh. Mengeluarkan kilat-kilat dahsyat. Langit menjadi gelap. Langit seakan mendukung perasaanku yang galau. Gelap dan tak ada cahaya.

Aku pun melepaskan tangganya yang memegang lenganku. Meninggalkannya dalam diam. Saat aku meninggalkannya, hujan pun turun beserta kilat yang semakin menggila. Membasahi dunia dengan jutaan air yang tak terhitung. Membasahi diriku dan dirinya.

"ULQUIORRA-KUN KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MAU MENGERTI. KENAPA!"

Aku mendengarnya berteriak. Mencoba mengalahkan suara kilat. Seakan ingin semua orang mendengar teriakkannya. Mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Maafkan aku Orihime. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin melihat kau yang seperti ini. Karena aku mencintaimu Orihime Inoue." kataku entah kepada siapa dan meninggalkan sekolah sepenuhnya.

##########

**Have you ever had this wish, of being somewhere else**

**To let go of your disguise, all your worries too**

**And from that moment, then you see things clear**

##########

Ya aku memang mencintai Orihime Inoue. Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Walaupun aku baru saja mengenalnya, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai semua hal tentang dirinya.

Beberapa hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tak mendekatinya. Tak menegurnya. Jika dia menegurku, maka aku akan meninggalkannya sendirian dan mengacuhkannya.

Setelah beberapa hari aku tak bertegur sapa dengannya, aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Menegurnya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Aku tahu aku jahat. Setelah aku dengan seenaknya mengacuhkannya, aku kembali kepadanya walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarnya.

Aku pun menemukannya sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Dirinya saat ini sedang duduk diam memandang cakrawala luas. Tatapan matanya kosong. Dan aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Seperti orang yang sakit keras. Dia pun bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang seakan mewakili seluruh perasaannya.

**I'm okay, I really am now**

**Just needed sometime to figure things out**

**Not telling lies, I'll be honest with you**

**Still we don't know what's yet to come**

Suaranya sangat indah. Sangat merdu. Suaranya seakan dapat membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum. Aku mendengar burung-burung ikut bernyanyi mendengar suaranya. Bungapun seakan ikut tersenyum. Suaranya yang dapat membuat hatiku kembali bergelora.

"Orihime apa kabarmu sekarang?" tanyaku langsung to the point kepadanya.

"Ah Ulquiorra-kun. Aku baik-baik saja." balasmu yang lagi-lagi mengaku bahwa kau baik-baik saja.

"Oh begitu," kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Orihime apakah kamu pernah bermimpi atau mempunyai keinginan untuk menjadi sesuatu. Menjadi sesuatu untuk melepaskan segala penyamaranmu saat ini?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

Aku dapat melihat dia membelalakan kedua bola mata abu-abunya. Aku dapat melihat sepertinya dia tak menyangka kalau aku akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban darinya beberapa saat. Namun akhirnya dia membuka suaranya.

"Ya aku memang pernah bermimpi menjadi sesuatu agar aku dapat melepas segala penyamaranku ini. Aku ingin sekali bebas seperti burung-burung yang dengan bebas terbang mengelilingi langit. Dan aku juga ingin menjadi seorang anak kecil yang dapat dengan mudah dan bebasnya mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah," katanya panjang lebar.

"Namun aku tidak bisa menjadi seekorburung dan juga seorang anak kecil. Karena aku tidak kuat dan tidak bisa menjadi seperti mereka."

Alasan yang masuk akal. Seandainya saja kamu mau melepas segala penyamaranmu, maka kamu akan dapat melihat hal-hal yang jelas. Hal-hal yang baru setelah kamu melepas topengmu.

##########

**Are you waiting for the day**

**When you pain will disappear**

**When you know that it's not true**

**What they say about you**

**You could not careless about the things**

**Surrounding you**

**Ignoring all the voices from the walls**

##########

Kapan kamu mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku. Tak usah pedulikan teman-temanmu yang lain yang masih saja dengan setia menanyakan keadaanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan keluh kesahmu kepadaku.

Kapan kamu akan menceritakannya Orihime?

Apa kamu menunggu hari di saat semua rasa sakit dalam hatimu menghilang. Tanpa bekas dan tanpa sisa. Bersih seakan tak pernah tersentuh.

Apakah kau akan mengatakan keluh kesahmu saat teman-temanmu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadamu. Barulah saat itu kamu menyangkal mereka dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi kepadamu sebenarnya. Kamu tidak bisa sembarangan dengan hal-hal di sekitarmu Orihime. Mengabaikan semua suara dan hal-hal lainnya seakan kau memasang dinding tebal yang tak dapat di tembus.

"Ulquiorra," panggil seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku.

Seketika itu juga aku kembali sadar. Meninggalkan alam bawah sadarku yang mangajakku melamun.

Aku dapat melihat seorang siswa laki-laki berambut orange nyentrik dengan mata berwarna cokelat seperti musim gugur memegang pundakku.

"Ada apa Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanyaku datar kepada siswa yang termasuk dalam kategori pria idaman wanita ini.

"…A-anu Ulquiorra. Tadi Orihime pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah saat bersama denganku. Saat ini Orihime berada di rumah sakit. Sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, dia berpesan kepadaku agar aku menyuruhmu menyusul dirinya." kata Kurosaki panjang lebar.

Tanpa a-i-u-e-o lagi aku langsung melesat pergi menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Orihime di bawa. Aku berlari sekencangnya. Menabrak semua orang dengan santainya. Walaupun banyak orang yang bergerutu atas sikapku yang brutal, aku tidak peduli.

Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanya satu nama. Nama orang yang telah membuatku merasakan hal-hal aneh. Merasakan semua perasaan yang tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kecewa, marah, khawatir, senang, bahagia. Namanya adalah Orihime Inoue.

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Orihime di rawat. Aku berlari mencari kamar Orihime terbaring. Tak lama kemudian aku mendapatkannya. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucap salam. Aku tak peduli pada tata karma saat ini. Yang aku inginkan adalah melihat Orihime baik-baik saja.

Namun yang ku lihat bukanlah Orihime yang sedang terbaring layaknya manusia normal. Yang ku lihat bukanlah Orihime yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan menyambutku. Ya aku memang di sambut olehnya. Namun aku di sambut dirinya yang sudah terbaring dengan wajah di tutupi kain putih. Kalian tahu kan apa artinya ini semua. Dia telah meninggal. Meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Orihime meninggalkanku secepat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku pun mendekatkan diriku ke sisi ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Berdiri memandanginya. Ku buka kain putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Saat ku buka, aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang seakan sedang tersenyum. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Sepucat kulitku.

Hatiku serasa teriris oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Seakan di tusuk oleh beribu-ribu pisau. Hatiku robek. Hatiku terluka sangat dalam. Rasanya sangat pedih.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Hime. Padahal kau belum mengatakan alasanmu yang selalu menyamar, menutupi segala perasaanmu kepada orang lain dan juga diriku." kataku kepada tubuhnya yang telah bernyawa dan mengganti nama panggilannya.

Aku pun menemui dokter dan menanyakan kepada dokter kenapa Orihime bisa meninggal. Ternyata Orihime selama ini mengidap penyakit kanker ganas yang menyerang hatinya. Kanker ganas yang semakin lama semakin ganas dan merusak organ hati miliknya sepenuhnya. Mengambil alih hatinya.

.

Orihime pun di makamkan. Semua orang hadir ke acara paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku ini. Aku melihat teman-temannya yang menangis meratapi kepergiannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, orang-orang yang menghadiri acara pemakaman Orihime meninggalkan makam ini satu persatu. Semua orang sudah tidak ada lagi. Meninggalkan diriku, makam Orihime dan menghasilkan suara sunyi senyap di sini.

"Orihime kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku, kenapa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Padahal aku belum tahu alasanmu."

"Padahal aku belum menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu."

Aku pun merasa ada tetesan air bening jatuh membasahi wajahku. Ternyata aku menangis. Aku yang selama hanya pernah menangis satu kali selama hidupku. Aku terakhir menangis ketika ibuku meninggalkan diriku saat aku kecil. Setelah itu aku tak pernah menangis lagi.

Tapi saat ini aku menangis. Meratapi kepergian orang yang sangat berarti bagiku dan sangat aku cintai. Ini juga bisa menjadi bukti bahwa aku mencintai Orihime kan?

Saat ini aku hanya berpikir apakah alasan Orihime selama ini menutupi segala perasaannya adalah agar orang tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia mengalami hal seperti ini. Agar orang lain tak meghawatirkan dirinya yang terkena penyakit kanker?

Berbagai alasan muncul dalam pikiranku. Namun aku tak mau mengambil kesimpulan. Aku akan membiarkan ini sebagai soal yang takkan pernah terpecahkan. Hal yang akan menjadi rahasia dari dirinya selamanya.

**OWARI_THE END**

Bagaimana apakah cerita ini bagus atau jelek? Silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian. Menerima flame jika menurut kalian fic yang hana buat ini tidak bagus dan tak bermutu.

Arigatou Gozaimasu... n o n

Mohon reviewnya…


End file.
